gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Vance-Kartell
In diesem Video (Link unten) sieht man wie ein Spieler einer seiner Betriebe beschützen will und rast zum Betrieb der angegriffen wird. Jedefalls rekrutiert er vor Ort ein paar VCF-Gangmitglieder die AK-47 tragen! Tragen die auch AKs? http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=JZWvzX4C9JE Homie 20:19, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Wer die? Zaibatsu 20:25, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Mit "die" meine ich die VCF-Gangmitglieder die der Spieler rekrutiert hat. ;) Homie 20:31, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Na ja, wenn dieser Spieler Vance-Crime-Family-Gangmitglieder, die AK-47-Kanonen in den Händen halten, rekrutiert hat, dann haben sie diese wohl auch AK-47er in der Hand... Zaibatsu 20:41, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Natürlich, das ist mir klar. Aber ich meine, tragen die VCF-Gangmitglieder auch sonst AKs ausserhalb eines Angriffs? Homie 20:45, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, die Mitglieder da im Video haben sie ja, bevor der Spieler sie rekrutiert. Zaibatsu 20:51, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe eine Frage: Als ich mitten im Spiel eine Meldung bekam, dass einer meiner Betriebe angegriffen wird, raste ich mit einem Comet zum betreffenden Betrieb. Die Sharks griffen (mal wieder) an und waren gerade mitten in einer Schiesserei mit ein paar VCF-Gangmitglieder. Zu meinem Erstaunen trugen die VCF-Gangmitglieder M16 Sturmgewehre! Ist das ein Bug? Homie 17:58, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Von Syndikat zu Kartell Ich denke das die VCF eher ein Kartell ist als ein Syndikat. Vergleichbar ist das Mendez-Kartell. Sie haben auch nur, wie die VCF, zwei Bosse: Armando und Diego Mendez. Bei der VCF wären es dann Victor und Lance Vance. ;) Homie 09:47, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Nicht die Anzahl der Bosse ist entscheidend. Ein Kartell im klassischen Sinne ist die Vance Crime Family nicht. Von einem Syndikat kann man schon eher reden, aber ganz auf den Punkt bringt das den Sachverhalt auch nicht. Zaibatsu 14:28, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lassen wir es jetzt so oder schreiben wir es wieder in Syndikat um? Homie 14:38, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Lass es ruhig so. Zaibatsu 14:43, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Alles klar. ;) Homie 14:45, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gangfahrzeuge Fahren die Gangmitglieder eigtl. auch die Betriebsfahrzeuge (Stallion, Sabre Turbo, Idaho etc)? Bei mir fahren sie manchmal nur Sentinel XS. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, erst seit ich Last Stand abgeschlossen habe. Homie 19:20, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ? Homie 18:03, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann das weder bestätigen noch dementieren. Zaibatsu 18:34, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sollte ich hinzufügen, dass sie manchmal Sentinel XS fahren, nachdem man Last Stand abgeschlossen hat? Homie 18:47, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, mach. Bei mir fahren sie – soweit ich mich erinnere – hauptsächlich Admirals. Zaibatsu 19:59, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Admirals? lol... ^^ Das andere werd ich hinzufügen. ;) Homie 20:14, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fahren bei dir auch die D-S-R-Mitglieder Admirals, oder nur die E-K-P-Mitglieder? Homie 08:40, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, der Schwarze fährt gar kein Auto (und der Glatzkopf auch nicht). Zaibatsu 12:01, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir fahren die D-S-R- und E-K-P-Mitglieder Sentinel XS. Die Schwarzen (siehe Bild "Mitglied im Drogenbetrieb") fahren bei mir aber Seninel XS.. Homie 12:06, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Drogenkartell? :Ich frage mich gerade, ob die VCF ein Drogenkartell it. Den Vic und Lance sind ja hauptsächlich Drogenhändler und in seinen Mission (Lance) geht es hauptsächlich um Drogen oder ähnliches. Könnte das auch auf die Gang einwirken? Homie 16:23, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) (aus Wikipedia) ::Beantwortet das deine Frage? Zaibatsu 17:38, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Naja ja zum Teil. Sind "Ringe von Rauschgifthändlern", könnte auch Lance und Vic und seine Gang gemeint sein. Aber im grossen Stil vertreiben sie sie ja so zum Teil. Sie schmuggeln Drogen und verkaufen sie dann. Also ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Homie 17:42, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hm, keine Ahnung. Zaibatsu 18:01, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Sollte ich es jetzt hinschreiben und/oder sie in der Kategorie Drogenkartelle hinzufügen? Homie 18:29, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, füge die Vance Crime Family in die Kategorie der Drogenkartelle hinzu. Zaibatsu 18:36, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Alles klar. Homie 18:49, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) D-S-R-Mitglieder auch bei E-K-P-Betrieben Ich habe gerade auf YouTube die Mission Blitzkrieg strikes again gesehen. Als der Spieler einen Prostitutions-Betrieb verteidigte, waren auch D-S-R-Mitglieder da. Das mit den versch. Mitgliedern (im Artikel), ist ja dann falsch. Homie 10:02, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) → http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=7tLX50jJrTs → ca. ab 3.10 min. :Das ist wahrscheinlich nur in dieser Mission so. Zaibatsu 15:04, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht ja, ich werde mal mein ausgeliehenes VCS bei meinem Kumpel zurückfordern. Werd's dann genau nachschauen. ;) Homie 15:21, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Okay^^ Zaibatsu 15:31, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gangfahrzeuge Teil 2 Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei mir die VCF in letzter Zeit gar keine Admirals mehr fahren. Früher fuhren sie noch Sentinel XS, dann Admiral und jetzt gar nichts mehr. Bug oder nur Zufall? Homie 12:59, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Weiss keiner die Antwort? Homie 19:13, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich würde sie gerne wissen, aber tut mir leid ich weiß nicht was du meinst. bei mir fahren die glaub ich immer einen admiral und hab noch kein sentiel xs gesehenGta psp player 19:16, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Fahren auch die D-S-R-Mitglieder Admirals? Homie 19:48, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mal eine Screen machen wo ein Mitglied ein Admiral fährt? Homie 17:25, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Name Ist der Name „Vance Crime Family“ der offizielle Name der Gang oder einfach ein Übername? Homie 18:07, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube der Name wird im Spiel nirgendwo genannt. Ich denke es ist nur ein Übername.Mr. Vance 18:10, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Wird er wirklich nirgends erwähnt? Der Name kann doch nicht einfach so erfunden worden sein. Homie 18:28, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::? Homie 19:32, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::?? Homie 17:03, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::??? Homie 10:44, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Auf der offiziellen englischen Homepage von Vice City steht in der Karteikarte zu Victor Vance: „Lance Vance’s brother. Head of Vance crime family. Only two members.“ „crimy family“ ist dabei kleingeschrieben, scheint daher kein Eigenname zu sein. Aber daher rührt das Ganze vermutlich. Einen offiziellen Titel gibt es meines Wissens nicht. Zaibatsu 13:21, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nun, „crime family“ heisst ja eigentlich „Mafia“ (ja, auch „kriminelle Familie“, aber ihr wisst ja, was ich damit sagen will). Der richtige Name wäre daher bspw. „Vance-Mafia-Familie“ oder „Vance-Familie“. Homie 15:14, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC)